Malas influencias
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Un chico visitará a su hijo y Ron no sabe quién es...One-shot, spoilers DH.


**Malas influencias**

_-No hay nada mejor que estar en casa-_pensó Ron mientras pasaba las páginas de El Profeta. El pelirrojo levantó la vista del periódico y sonrió orgulloso al observar a su pequeña familia. Hermione, sentada a su lado, revisaba meticulosamente un libro de leyes mágicas, frunciendo el entrecejo en un gesto de máxima concentración, y en el suelo, Hugo pulía con extremo cuidado su escoba nueva. Rose se encontraba sentada en el otro sofá, terminando lo que parecían ser deberes del colegio y por alguna razón desconocida parecía nerviosa y no dejaba de verificar la hora en su reloj. Ronald sonrió de nuevo al contemplar a sus dos hijos, Hugo era una versión más pequeña de él, pero había heredado los ojos marrones de su madre y Rose, por su parte, era idéntica a Hermione, pero tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y los ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de su padre. Ron no se cansaba de decir a quien quisiera oír que sus hijos eran una combinación perfecta, porque los dos eran tan inteligentes como Hermione y tan divertidos y grandes amantes del quidditch como él. Los dos jóvenes estaban de vacaciones y estas terminarían en solo una semana para el gran descontento de Ron, que adoraba los momentos en que los cuatro estaban juntos.

Ronald trató de no deprimirse y reanudó su lectura por varios minutos más, interrumpido de vez en cuando por Hugo, que le mostraba satisfecho lo bien que había pulido su escoba.Al ser exactamente las dos de la tarde, Ron sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

-Tu escoba quedó genial, campeón- dijo Ron, levantando la vista del periódico, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su hija.

Rose se encontraba de pie frente a él y no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, pero no abrió la boca para decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le preguntó Ron, curioso por su actitud.

Rose lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione, que la animó con una sonrisa para que hablara. Ron no pudo dejar de notar cierta complicidad entre las dos.

-Veras papá, es que Albus me ha dicho que si podía venir hoy para trabajar en nuestra redacción de Transformaciones y para volar un rato en escoba después-explicó la muchacha- Y naturalmente le he dicho que si.

-Pues me parece excelente-dijo Ron, que no entendía porqué tanto nerviosismo de parte de su hija por una simple visita de su primo. Albus era también el mejor amigo de Rose y a Ron le gustaba que pasaran tiempo juntos y más si estudiaban y practicaban sus habilidades para volar.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo articular palabra y miró a su madre, como pidiendo ayuda. Así que Hermione se adelantó y con mucha sutileza tomó las manos de Ron entre las suyas.

-Lo que pasa es que Albus insistió en traer a un amigo suyo –le dijo Hermione.

-¿Un chico?- preguntó Ron levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

Rose asintió en silencio bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre, que no dijo nada por unos instantes.

A Ron no le hacía nada de gracia la idea de que a su pequeña Rose, pues Ron la consideraba pequeña a pesar de sus catorce años, la fuera a visitar un chico que no fuera Albus o alguno de sus primos.Su niña había crecido y se había convertido en una hermosa señorita pero a Ron le costaba demasiado no ser un padre protector y celoso. A veces, cuando un chico miraba a su hija más de la cuenta en la calle, no podía evitar sentir ganas de triturarle cada uno de sus huesos. Al menos contaba con la suerte de que una buena legión de chicos Potter y Weasley estudiaban en Howgarts, los que por orden suya y de Harry debían de vigilar con constancia a Rose y a Lily y evitar que algún muchacho se les acercara. A su pesar, Ron se dio cuenta que no podía confiar mucho en Albus, pues su sobrino estuvo escondiendo por largo tiempo una amistad que Rose y él mantenían con un chico que a Ron le desagradaba mucho y que consideraba una mala influencia para su hija, pero para su suerte, según Hermione esas relaciones ya no existían.

-No lo sé, Rosie- dijo Ron finalmente- No tengo la idea de quién es el tal chico y sabes que me gusta saber quiénes son tus amigos.

Rose miró a su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Luego se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te quiero muchísimo papá-dijo la muchacha con tono meloso-¿Verdad que tú también me quieres?

- Por supuesto que sí, Rosie. Sabes que te quiero mucho, a ti y a Hugo-afirmó Ron.

Hugo, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento les dirigió a sus padres una sonrisa y continuó observando la escena.

Rose retrocedió varios metros antes de seguir hablando.

-Entonces-dijo al fin- debo suponer que como me quieres tanto me vas a comprender y no te importará ni un poco saber que Albus vendrá con Scorpius Malfoy dentro de media hora.

Ron sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y un enojo muy, muy grande lo consumió. ¿Había escuchado mal o Rose de verdad acababa de decir que Scorpius Malfoy iría a su casa?

-Amor, cálmate- le recomendó Hermione a la vez que lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

Pero Ron no se calmó sino que al contrario se soltó de su esposa y se levantó del sofá, sin quitar la vista de su hija.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, jovencita? –preguntó entre dientes.

Rose de repente se adelantó hasta donde estaba su padre y con los brazos en la cintura, lo enfrentó, sin pizca de nervios.

-Dije que Albus y Scorpius vendrán dentro de media hora a estudiar y luego volaremos en escoba.

Ron respiró hondo.

-¿Y quién te dio el permiso para invitarlo?- preguntó.

-Mamá-respondió la chica con simpleza.

Ron se dirigió a su esposa con una mirada no muy grata, pero eso no amilanó para nada a Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste, Hermione? –preguntó Ron, tratando a duras penas de mantenerse en calma.

-Porque no vi ningún problema en que Scorpius visitara a nuestra hija –contestó Hermione.

Y Ron estalló.

-¡¿Ningún problema?! –exclamó Ron, furioso- ¡Estamos hablando del hijo de Draco Malfoy, de nuestro peor enemigo!

- De tu enemigo Ron-le aclaró Hermione, exasperada.

-¡Como sea!- espetó Ron-Malfoy es un ser despreciable y su hijo es igual que él. Un arrogante que se cree lo mejor del mundo.

-No hables así de él- replicó Rose, tan enojada como su padre-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Ron se volvió hacia la muchacha, enojado.¿Por qué su hija era tan testaruda como él?

-No es necesario que lo conozca- dijo él con dureza- Por la culpa del padre de ese chico todos sufrimos hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó la frase, Ron le dirigió la mirada a su esposa y vio que esta lo observaba molesta. Era verdad lo que había dicho, por culpa de Malfoy estuvo a punto de perder a su esposa, a la mujer que más amaba, muchos años atrás.

-No sé a qué te refieres, papá. Pero digas lo que digas Scorpius no es como su padre y seguiré siendo su amiga- dijo la joven y dando media vuelta abandonó la sala.

-Rose, vuelve en este instante-gritó Ron sin resultado.

En ese preciso momento sonó el timbre de la casa y Ron supo que la odiada visita estaba allí. Así que se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a echar a Scorpius en el acto, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

-Ni lo intentes, Ron- le espetó Hermione-Irás allí y saludarás al chico.

Hermione tomó a Ron por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Afuera se encontraban Albus y Scorpius cargados de libros y cada uno con una escoba. Ron arrugó la cara ante el parecido de Scorpius con su padre, pero un ligero golpe de Hermione lo hizo cambiar de expresión. Hermione los hizo pasar al instante a la sala.

-Hola tíos-saludó Albus con emoción a sus parientes- Mamá y papá envían saludos y me dijo que están invitados a cenar mañana en casa.

Ron estrechó la mano de su sobrino y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mañana estaremos allí-aseguró Hermione.

-Este es Scorpius- dijo Albus, dándole a su acompañante unas palmadas en el hombro.

Scorpius, quien había estado observando tímidamente la casa, sonrió ampliamente y estrechó la mano de Hermione.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerla, señora Weasley-dijo el chico con educación.

-El placer es mío-replicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

El chico se volvió hacia Ron con la mano extendida, con la clara intención de saludarlo.Ron no correspondió el gesto pero otro golpe de su esposa lo obligó a hacerlo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo secamente.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley-saludó el chico- Es un gran placer conocerlo, Rose habla de usted todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Ron, tan sorprendido que por un momento olvidó ser desagradable.

-Sí-asintió Scorpius-Su hija lo admira mucho y en cuanto me dijo que era auror también sentí ganas de conocerlo. Me parece un trabajo estupendo.

Ron sonrió muy ligeramente.

-¿Dondé esta Rosie, tía Hermione?-preguntó Albus, algo cansado de tantos saludos.

-Aquí-respondió Rose, que acababa de llegar.

La muchacha se dirigió a donde sus mejores amigos contenta y Ron notó que los ojos de Rose y Scorpius tenían un brillo peculiar cuando se vieron. Ron se sintió inquieto pues esa era la misma expresión enamorada con la que él había visto a Hermione desde que eran chicos.

-¿Cómo han estado?- preguntó la muchacha emocionada.

-¡Bien!- respondió Albus- Scorpius y yo tenemos que contarte sobre el libro de quidditch que encontré en casa.

-Es increíble,Rose. Trae un montón de técnicas que no conocemos- dijo Scorpius, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces vamos a acabar los deberes de una vez para poder volar-dijo Rose- Vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿Tu cuarto?- preguntó Ron- Pueden hacerlos aquí abajo.

-No papá. Prefiero hacer los deberes en mi cuarto-replicó Rose y sin hacer más caso de Ron, se llevó a los dos muchachos a su cuarto.

Ron estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, pero Hermione no lo dejó.Tomó a Ron de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

-Tienes que confiar en ella y en sus amigos- le dijo su esposa.

-No puedo, Hermione. Ese chico Scorpius no me gusta y estoy segura que es una mala influencia- argumentó.

-Dale una oportunidad- le pidió Hermione.

-No estoy seguro-dijo Ron con testarudez.

-A mi me cae bien Scorpius- terció Hugo, que había dejado su escoba y ahora limpiaba su varita- Es muy amable con Rose y todo el tiempo le carga la mochila.

-¿Eso hace?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

Hugo asintió con decisión.

-¿Lo ves? Se merece al menos una oportunidad – dijo Hermione

-Una-aceptó Ron resignado.

Hermione le dio un abrazo y lo besó.

-Si esta es la recompensa, pues entonces le daré muchas oportunidades- dijo Ron con picardía, haciendo a su esposa reír.

Al poco rato, Rose y los chicos bajaron para volar en sus escobas, pues ya habían terminado sus deberes. Ron paso el brazo por la cintura de Hermione mientras observaba a su hija mayor volar con gran habilidad. Tenía que admitirlo, Rose se divertía muchísimo volando al lado de Scorpius y aunque le costara, permitiría que esa amistad existiera, todo por la felicidad de su hija. Además no podía juzgar a la ligera al chico, después de todo se veía bastante amable y le había dicho que ser auror era un trabajo estupendo.

Y para su criterio, alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con hacer cumplir el bien, no podía ser de ninguna manera una mala influencia.

**Nota del autor: Solo quería aclarar que la percepción de Ron sobre Draco es solo suya. Draco es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no pienso que sea despreciable, pero imagino que Ron si piensa así de él y no me quedó más remedio que ponerlo de ese modo.**

**Saludos **

**Gilraen Vardamir.**


End file.
